Special Visit
by TheRandomPencil
Summary: Kanan visits Mari without an explanation as to why she's doing so.


_**Hi. You've seen the rating, haven't you? So we all know this has been happening so much in the anime and I just can't ignore it. I must write about it. I must write something KanaMari if it's the last thing I do. This is going to be a 2 part story, the first, this, being a light chapter while the second will contain all the action~**_

* * *

 _Mari was quite surprised. It wasn't all the time that the other girl would offer to visit her. In fact, she would usually have to be forced into it._

 _It was different. When their gazes met, those bright gems that glowed in a bright shine of an amethyst, blazed with passion like that of a newly lit fire pit. Never has their owner, Kanan, ever looked at her in a way. Usually, Mari would greet her with a tight hug along with some light jokes but she couldn't. Not while Kanan looked at her like that. The gems she ever so loved felt so unfamiliar to her. Just when she thought she knew everything about the sea-dweller, she was suddenly sent back to square one by merely those eyes. Not only did the undisturbed staring silence her, it also made her heart skip rapidly. And from the way things are going, Mari was sure it wouldn't calm down any time soon._

 _The constant silence, nothing but their breaths sounding in a chorus, was soon disturbed by slow, heavy footsteps. Mari, who was seated on her bed, found herself being startled by the sound. As Kanan got closer, Mari begun sinking back into the bed as the other girl closed in. She wasnt sure why she was going along with the diver but surely enough, she didn't have the will to fight back or retort. She just silently, with her bleached eyes that shined like the morning sky, stared back. They continued on for moments with nothing going on but their unbroken little staring game. The unfamiliarity was starting to get disturbing._

 _"...Kanan..?" Mari whispered. It was as silent as the wind on calm days but Kanan heard it regardless, eyes softening at the call of her name. "...Is something wrong?" Mari started to get worried. She could still see the burning passion in Kanan's eyes but there was now the presence of something.. sorrowful. Presence of.. needs. "If something is wrong, tell me...-"_

 _"Shh.." Kanan, in quick response, leaned in towards Mari, stopping just as their lips were merely an inch away, breaths colliding. "You can't say anything. I'll have to do something about it if you do."_

 _"...And what will you do..?" Mari was already certain of what the 'punishment' is. And even if she doesn't say it right off the bat, she does have her own ways of saying she wants it. "Well..? What-"_

 _Stopped by lips gently brushing against her's, Mari was silenced effectively by Kanan's lips. The gentle heaven didn't last for long, though. Before she could begin to process exactly what was happening, Kanan's lips crushed harder onto her's, being rougher than what she would have expected from the diver. She didn't dislke this, though. In fact, she heatedly kissed back, returning a similar amount of roughness that she was receiving. She felt the other girl's tongue knocking at her doorsteps and she didn't hesitate to let her in. Mari felt extremely hot as Kanan's tongue circled her's in a slow and torturous manner. The way Kanan teased her through such actions were unfair. She didn't know how she should take it. Anyone that sees them in this situation would deem them sinful and dirty but Mari could hardly care. She wasn't sure what brought this on but she was more than happy to receive such actions. Kanan was the first and only person she would allow. And surely enough, Kanan knew that. That's why she came._

 _There was only one thing that plagued Mari. Why? It doesn't feel like Kanan to just show up one day and suddenly get intimate with her. The way Kanan acted was very unusual, as much as she liked it. To see the other girl acting so rough and without her usual carefree smile was overwhelming. It was refreshing, yes. But she couldn't help but get curious about Kanan's intentions. She pushed Kanan back slightly, parting their lips and giving them some time to catch their breath. Kanan looked at the flushed Mari, breathing slow and heavy. It was, to be frank, quite seductive, the way Mari reacted. There was no form of struggle against her advances and deep in those ocean-blue eyes, there was hunger. A want for what they were doing. She could see the hunger and lust reflecting from those shiny sapphire orbs. And she understood them well._

 _Kanan lowered her head to level with Mari's neck, moving closer to breathe against it. Mari was quite ticklish, squirming slightly as Kanan's lips brushed against her bare neck, landing kisses as they went. Kanan's hands, which were landed on the bed found their way on Mari's body. One hand held Mari's in her's while the other found its way sliding downwards, meeting with the foreigner's warm chest. She could feel the rapid beating of Mari's heart and it only made her more excited. She slowly moved her hand lower, slipping her hand inside Mari's shirt, lifting it over the other girl's head. Kanan stopped for a moment and let her eyes linger on Mari's bare upper body that had nothing but her bra to cover anything. She started this but she wasn't completely ready for it. She hadn't expected Mari's body to bother her all that much. They live by the ocean and have multiple chances to wear bikini. She hasn't gotten this close before, though._

 _In time, her restraint slipped away from her as her hand slipped underneath Mari's bra, fondling the girl's soft breast that had a huge contrast to her hard nipples that were touched along with it. She slowly slid over the other to fondle it as well. She could've sworn she noticed Mari biting back a moan, not letting the sounds leave her easily. Kanan smiled, taking that as a challenge. A declaration of war._

 _Kanan, with her strength, easily lifted Mari up a bit, just enough to get a hand on her back. She, also being a girl, easily managed to unclasp Mari's bra with ease, lifting it up towards Mari's arms along with her shirt. With arms restrained in such a way, even if she wanted to now, Mari couldn't exactly do anything about it. Her chest moved up and down as her breathing grew heavier every second. Kanan pressed a finger against Mari's nipple while the other was taken into her mouth. Finally, she got it. A moan. Mari could no longer stop the sounds from exiting her mouth as Kanan's tongue and finger circled around her sensitive nipples. Kanan gently nibbling it didn't help her at all. It was music to Kanan's ears. Mari's continuous moans sounded pleasing that she didn't want to stop touching her. She brought herself back up to kiss Mari, to which the other gladly returned._

 _It was all too much to take for Mari. Her entire body felt hot. Her skin felt warmer and warmer with Kanan's every touch. The sensation of Kanan's lips being all over her was so pleasing she could feel herself drowning in pleasure. Her vision was starting to get hazy as Kanan's hand traced her body all the way to her skirt. The skirt that in a blink of an eye, she wasn't wearing anymore. Somehow, and somehow, Kanan managed to get it off without her noticing._

 _"...Huh.." Kanan smiled gently at Mari. "...Seals?"_

 _"They reminded me of my seals." Mari giggled, soon being replaced by loud moans as Kanan begun to caress her down there._

 _Kanan was very much excited when she felt just how wet Mari was. She continued to press against Mari's, gaining multiple sounds ranging from moans to muffled sounds of her name. Kanan wanted to feel more than just some wet fabric so she made do with Mari's panties as well, revealing her entire body to her at last. Kanan was very fascinated by simply looking at Mari's slender figure, flushed all over and covered in sweat._

 _"Kanan.. It's not nice to stare.."_

 _"...Then.. I'll do something else?"_


End file.
